Ninja of The Future
by Sadistic One
Summary: Naruto was an anbu, who was sent on a mission to the land of snow, but something went terribly wrong and he was frozen for many decades. But now the year 2039, scientists Hyuga Hiashi, Nara Shika, Yamanaka Inoshi has found a block of ice with seem to be a human frozen in it. This being a breakthrough brings the ice back home where they examined the human inside. Full Summery Inside
1. Chapter 1

**(AU) Naruto was an anbu, who was sent on a mission to the land of snow, but something went terribly wrong and he was frozen for many decades. But now the year 2039, scientists Hyuga Hiashi, Nara Shika, Yamanaka Inoshi has found a block of ice with seem to be a human frozen in it. This being a breakthrough brings the ice back home where they examined the human inside.**

**Now Naruto must cope with the year 2039 where he would learn about new feelings, technology and thoroughly protecting the ones you love.**

**Smart Sadistic Naruto (not through the entire story)**

**Naruto and Hinata**

**Rated M for language, violence, near rape, rape, lemon and gang related scenes.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Akemi**

"Naruto, Atsuko and Sen, this will be a tough mission and I don't need anyone screwing it up. That's why I'm sending you three" Big Boss Gamachi said.

The three teens remained quiet as they waited patiently for the man to continue.

"And if I would think twice before you think about failing. We don't tolerate weakness" he said sneering at them. "The week shall perish, while the strong shall remain on top, everlasting" Gamachi said as he took a long cig from his drawer.

Gamachi was a man in his sixties, who had ruled the land of Akemi since he was a teen. He was bald and his chin was dangling with long strands of gray hair. He had long bushy eyebrows and slanted eyes that were full with anger and lust for power. He wore a long white robe with red stripes in numerous places.

"Now you may speak" he said putting the cig in his mouth.

"What is this mission mainly about sir?" he asked bowing down.

Gamachi chuckled. "It was a wage of course… a bet, between me and the land of thunder. Too see whose number one" he said a small smirk appeared on his face. "You guy have to receive a scroll, a forbidden scroll that has been there for centuries. And it is very valuable. Many have tried to obtain this scroll, but none succeeded. The land of snow is a very dangerous place" he said smoking a puff in front of the teens that didn't move an inch.

Atsuko raised her thin brown eyebrows. "So what happens if we don't obtain this scroll and come back empty handed?" she asked.

The man glared at her, for speaking out of turn. "If you guys make it alive and come back empty handed, you die."

The three of them looked at the man showing no fair.

"You will be killed in front of the members of the land of thunder and MY VILLAGE" he said putting down the cig.

"Why would you do something like that?" she asked angrily. "We're human beings too!" shouted at him.

The man got up from his chair and walked slowly in front of her.

"It seems that your training hasn't paid off" he said looking at the three teens with intense eyes.

She looked at her feet. "I'm sorry Master Gamachi" she said humbly.

The old man snickered. "I'll let it slide for now, but here's the map. Get. That. Scroll." He said giving the map to Sen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Naruto…" a young girl said panting.

The blonde hair teen turned around and saw a girl with long black silky hair running to him.

"You didn't tell me you were leaving" she said looking away.

"I have a mission to do" he said dryly.

The girl pouted. "You could've told me. Anyways…father told me that this was a dangerous mission" she said sadly.

Naruto nodded.

"Come back… safely" she said hugging him.

He stood there as she hugged him. She soon let go of him and stared into his eyes.

"I really love you Naruto" she said as tears gathered in her big hazel eyes. "And I will always love you"

"If I make it back alive and I don't have the object I must obtain I shall die as a punishment" he said turning around. "Go home it's too late for you to be out here"

She looked at his back. "Yo..you die? Father didn't tell me this" she said looking around vaguely.

"There's a lot of "things" your father keeps from you" he said balling up his fist.

She ran to him and started punching him on his back. "I'm sorry Naruto" she said crying.

Naruto shrugged her off. "Leave now… you need your beauty rest for your wedding tomorrow" he said walking away.

Aoi stared at his back as he walked away. Out of the gate and out of her love… probably forever. She stooped on the floor and let the tears fall from her and onto the soft ground.

**Review**

**This is a story NaruHinalover20 gave me, well a summary of what he was looking for in a story, so I decided to write a story about his ideas. So I hope he will like it.**

**Also, if you have story ideas that you can't find in fanfiction or that you were looking for I wouldn't mind writing you a story, though it might take sometimes. But this is for NaruHinaLover20.**

**Enjoy.**


	2. Intense

**Thanks for the reviews. O: And 13 followers. WOOT! (^+^) You see that NaruHinaLover20**

Year: 2039… Snowy Mountains

"Hiashi come quick" a man said with a bored expression with had a bit of enthusiasm in it.

A man with long brown hair was seen running through the wild weather. Snowflakes fell to the snowy garden with ease, but with abundance.

The man, Hiashi, ran up to Shika, panting. "What is it?" he asked.

Shika pointed at the big ice block that seemed to have a dark figure in it. Hiashi studied the block. He put his hands on it; of course he was wearing mittens, and examined it.

"What do you think is inside it?" Shika asked as he tightened the lace to his snow jacket.

"I'm not sure, but called Inoshi and have him bring the truck. I think we just made out breakthrough" he said with a small smirk.

**(Scene Change) **

"So you think there's a creature in it or something Hiashi" a man with dirty blonde hair said as he kept his eyes on the trail.

"I think so" Hiashi replied as he looked through the back window of the truck. He watched as Shika held the ice.

"Are we almost there?" Shika shouted/asked as he tried to talk over the weather.

"Almost" Hiashi said sticking his head out of the trucks back window.

Inoshi squinted his eyes. "We're at the base" he said pulling up to a confined lab.

The two men jumped from the truck and helped Shika lowered the cube.

"Let's go… let's go. Hurry up" Hiashi said strictly.

They lowered the ice block onto a wagon and pushed it into the lab. After they entered the lab, they took off their jackets and fling it on the coat rack. The lab wasn't really big, but it was a good size to work in. It had two sides, which was separated by a glass door. That's where they took the experiment.

"So… how are we going to do this?" Shika asked as he knocked on the ice cube.

"We're going to place it in the defroster, just in case this 'thing' might be dangerous" Hiashi said typing on his computer.

Shika and Inoshi looked at each other and nodded. They pulled the ice onto the machine and watched as the glass container covered it.

The two men walked over to Hiashi who then pushed a big red button. Spray emerged in the container.

"So, this should help melt him?" Inoshi asked as he watched the ice dripped.

"Yes. I'll give it 15 minutes for this thing to melt" he said eyeing it. "You guys can go get something eat"

Inoshi chuckled. "I think not. I want to see what this ice was containing" he said walking to it.

"Troublesome" Shika said as he mumbled under his breath. "Now suppose this thing isn't as we expect it to be. You know how much funds we lost"

"I know for a fact, that something is inside this ice. And it looks like we're about to find out" he said smirking.

The three men watched as the spray stopped and there was nothing lifted inside.

They eyed it with an intense stare.

"AHHHHH!" someone screamed. There was a bam in the glass, causing a cracking sound.

The three men were startled which cause them to jump.

"What…. Is t-th-that a boy?" Inoshi said stuttering; his eyes bulged out of his socket.

Intense eyes stared at the three men. They were dangerous and full of anger.

"I think he just cracked the glass… and is that a weapon in his hand" Shika said shockingly.

**Well this is it for now. Please review. **


	3. Past-Future

**Thanks for the reviews. The number of followers went up. Thanks readers.**

**But you have to give credit to Naruhinafan20 for the ideas. ^^**

**WARNING: GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS**

**Back to the Past:**

**(Leaving Akemi)**

"This mission should be easy" Sen said as he leaped through the trees.

Atsuko scoffed. "I don't think this mission is going to be any ordinary mission. Do you not know the penalty if we were to come back empty handed?" she said raising her eye brows.

Sen scoffed. "I think we're going to do fairly well" he said smiling as his black hair swept back and forward by the wind.

"Naruto…you're silent" Atsuko said as she stood on the tree, noticing the blonde hair boy had also stopped.

He shrugged. "We should probably reach the village of water in the an hour times"

Sen protested. "An hour, that is so impossible, that's like a 5 hour trip" he said angrily.

"Nothing is impossible. So let's go" he said glaring at Sen who was standing next to Atsuko.

"I think we should talk about this" Sen retorted.

Naruto jumped on the tree where Sen and Atsuko were standing and he stared in his eyes. "Now listen here. I am the group leader, and you MUST oblige to everything I tell you to do. Okay? And I want to be there in an hour, not 5. And you're so lucky I'm calm, because my foot would've have been down your throat" he said as calm as ever.

Sen looked down as he tightened his fist.

"Do you understand?" Naruto said staring down at the boy as if he was his prey.

He nodded.

"Look at me" he said as a small smirk appeared on his face.

Atsuko watched the two boys, she didn't want too, but she hated when Naruto was… well… in his strange phase.

Sen slowly looked up. "Yes Sir" he said hissing.

Naruto smirk widen. "Hissing now are we" he said. "Let's go" he said, the smirk was no longer on his face.

Sen looked at him before hoping away along with Atsuko.

"And we will be there before the 2nd hour" he said as he watched the trees past him.

They nodded.

Atsuko took a glimpse at Sen, who was irritated.

"Hey" she said softly to him, keeping her eyes straight forward.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Don't let him get to you. He is just trying to intimidate you" she said giving him a soft smile.

Sen smiled at her. 'She always knows how to make me feel good' he thought. "Thanks" he said.

**Year 2039:**

**Naruto POV**

I was surrounded by a bunch of blobs. I couldn't see straight. Everything was always blurry. It was that fucking Lord. 'He got me. Shit' I thought. I looked down in my hands and notice I still had my sword. I smirked as I was able to see clearly. At first it didn't make sense to me, what were all these weird things. I've never seen any of these. I was probably hallucinating. I shook my hair. 'Damn pricks drugged me'

I held the sharp end of my sword, which of course sliced the palm of my hand, and I slammed the glass with the handle of it. I looked at it dumbfounded. That should've shattered into pieces, but it only managed to give it a crack. I winced as I felt a sharp pain shot through my head. It didn't help with them men shouting at each other.

'_I have to get out of here'_

**(Back to the Past)**

"See didn't I tell you we would be here" he said smiling at them.

They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Wow, I don't think that was even an hour" Naruto said grinning.

"Because you chased us down here" Sen said panting.

Atsuko gulped.

"You're supposed to be a ninja. Looks like someone needs to go back to training" he replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I will not respond to that"

"Good, now let's catch the next boat ride out of here" Naruto said walking into the village.

"Something is mentally wrong with him" Atsuko said shaking her head.

"You can say that again"

**Year 2039:**

"I think we should call security" Shika said as he observed the young boy, who looked distracted.

Inoshi and Hiashi nodded. Inoshi ran for the phone, but stopped in his tracks as he heard the glass shattered.

"Press the button! Do something!" Hiashi said looking at Inoshi who was shocked.

Hiashi then went to face the yellow hair boy who was walking, well trying to walk, out of the container. He held his head and stared at the three men.

"We're fuck" Shika said.

**~Review**


End file.
